


Aggressive Negotiations

by BadGoose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Smut, F/F, Got to earn it first, Minor Violence, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Wars, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Werewolves and Wrestling, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: NXT is the best place in the world to train and better yourself as a wrestler... It also happens to be closing in on an all out war between rival Werewolf packs.Becky Lynch picked a hell of a week to sign with NXT.
Relationships: Adding more as they come (No spoilers), Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Paige | Britani Knight, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Paige | Britani Knight, Sasha Banks/Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Alexa Bliss/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte, Sasha Banks/Paige | Britani Knight, Sasha Banks/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Zelina - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone reading this insanity of mine! Thanks so much for taking your time to check out this work of mine. I've got some other projects I'm working on right now that I'll be finishing up relatively soon and wanted to get my next idea out of my head and see if there is even anyone interested in this. 
> 
> Just for the readers note, I've made everyone ages much closer and I'll be playing fast and loose with wrestlers backstories. It helps me bring in some wrestlers that wouldn't ever really interact and widens the pool for future add ons to this universe. 
> 
> Hopefully you have a good time and I'll see you again down at the end. Happy reading!

**Episode 1: Stormy Eyes**

Becky Lynch’s smile was brighter than the early morning Florida sun. Auburn hair swishing freely across her face. Even if rain decided to suddenly pour from the skies she’d keep smiling. Nothing could ruin today for her. She was on the next step towards fulfilling a childhood dream and it had never felt more within reach. There was no way she’d make it this far just to trip on the last hurdle. 

Being in NXT was a privilege and Becky wasn’t going to throw it away. NXT was the place where wrestlers sink or swim. There was a certain expectation of those lucky enough to get here and she was buzzing with anticipation of entering that lucky group of individuals. 

The dulcet tones of Amy Winehouse blared through her wireless earbuds. The beat making its way down her legs to her feet. Skipping her way along the sidewalk like no one was watching. The hum of her lips eventually became a soft echo of the words in her ears that lasted till she finally entered the Performance Center. A huge facility that housed everything a wrestler could possibly want. Multiple rings, all the weights you could ever think of lifting, and so much more, but what Becky looked forward to the most was being surrounded by the best talent in the world. 

When she’d first begun to train back in Ireland it had been hard to find anyone who shared her passion and drive. It had been difficult to surround herself with people who could actually help her, at least it had been till she’d found Finn. 

Finn Balor was everything she’d needed at the time. He’d already begun to make a name for himself amongst the wrestling world and that type of networking is invaluable. Another massive point in the positive column was that he actually wanted to help her. No ulterior motives, just actual happiness as she grew into herself and learned the business. That could be very hard to find when someone was just starting out. He’d been more of a brother than her own had been. When she’d opened up to him, he’d been understanding and supportive. Finn was her family and that was all that mattered. 

It had hurt when he’d begun to truly flourish and move to Japan but Becky couldn’t hold Finn back from shining. He’d done just that in New Japan Pro Wrestling. He’d shone so bright it had got him a job in WWE after accomplishing everything he’d wanted across the world. 

Becky had continued to work on herself and Finn’s success pushed her to greater heights. Working tirelessly to better herself. Using his absence and the loneliness as fuel to stay in the ring till she couldn’t move and somehow get up to do the same thing the next day. Never feeling like she truly belonged until she got a chance to begin working some of the larger wrestling shows across Europe. Meeting people who truly loved wrestling as much as she did. 

She couldn’t help it if the opportunity to be surrounded with likeminded people had her positively gleeful. The upbeat tempo playing in her ears only helping that feeling of joy and positivity. 

The first thing she noticed when she walked inside the main training room was how high the ceiling was. It looked far larger than it did on the outside and stretched so far that the eight full sized wrestling rings didn‘t even take up half of the space. She’d seen pictures but those did no justice to the real thing. Becky knew she probably looked like a gawking tourist staring up at skyscrapers with mouth agape in awe but she didn’t care. 

After her initial awe Becky began to scan the room a little closer. Most of the rings were already filled with wrestlers training and working on their moves but one was far busier than the others, filled with a rather large group of women. Two of them, one a tall, statuesque blonde and a much tinier but fierce looking Latina locking up the ring and working on transitions. A group of three watched from the ring apron. The sideways ponytail of one of them caught Becky’s eye, another shorter blonde with a streak of blue stood beside her and a woman with hair black as night and pale skin to round out the group of onlookers. 

One in particular stood apart from the others. Not just by how she was physically sitting atop a turnbuckle and watching the two in the ring work together, but by the way she held herself. Becky didn’t even have to ask to know that all the other women respected her. She seemed to exude an aura that demanded respect. Magenta hair shining in the lights and framing her face. The shorts she wore displaying perfectly toned legs that only came from intense dedication. A gray NXT branded hoodie blocked a view of her torso but Becky would be willing to bet that dedication didn’t end at the waist. It was only when her eyes finished the ascent that she noticed her gaze hadn’t gone unnoticed. Piercing brown eyes fixed upon her own with an intensity that the Irish woman swears she could physically feel. 

She didn’t back down and neither did this mysterious woman. Their eyes locked in something that Becky couldn’t describe. There had been plenty of times in her life when she’d stood eye to eye with someone looking to intimidate her but this wasn’t that. It was something entirely different. Whatever this was, Becky wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction of her backing down. Defiantly raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chest. They each continued to stand their ground and eventually the mystery woman snickered and tilted her head to draw Becky’s attention to the fact that all the other women had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her. 

Becky quickly pulled out her earbuds and stuffed them into her bag. It felt like she had a sudden spotlight on her and she hoped they hadn’t been watching that little stare down for too long. “Hey. I’m-” 

“New trainees are supposed to report to Mr. Regals office upon arrival.” The tall blonde in the ring interrupted. Leaning into the ropes and using her height plus the ring to tower over Becky. 

Becky was a bit taken aback by the hostile tone in the woman’s voice but if she wasn’t going to back down to the woman sitting atop the turnbuckle this Amazonian wannabe wouldn’t bother her. “Thanks fer the reminder. I jus’ got distracted on my way there watchin’ you try and wrestle.” 

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” A hint of actual annoyance entering the tall blonde’s voice. 

Becky didn’t understand why this woman was so standoffish before they’d even met, but she wouldn’t let the attitude steal her smile. “I’ve been told I am once or twice. That count fer ya Diana?” 

A sneer of assumed superiority moved onto the blonde’s face and she stepped on the bottom rope, pulling up the middle rope with one of her hands. Using the movement to flex the muscles of her arm like that would make Becky think twice. “You going to just talk or is there actually some spine behind those words?” 

Instead of answering verbally, Becky let her bag fall to the ground and rolled her neck. Jumping onto the ring apron and casually stepping through the ropes being held open for her. “I could use a good warm up. T’anks tall, blonde, and angry.” 

“Get out of the ring Zelina.” The tall blonde said to the small Latina woman she’d been sharing the ring with. 

“You sure Ch-” The one Becky now knew was Zelina started. Casting a small glance towards Becky that she couldn’t quite read. 

“Now Zelina.” She never took her eyes off Becky as she talked to the other woman. Her voice commanding and somehow regal sounding, never growing in volume but still imparting the seriousness of her words. 

Becky noticed that Zelina’s eyes moved to the corner of the ring where the mysterious pink haired woman sat atop the turnbuckle before she followed the other’s clear order and hopped to the apron next to the other three watching intently. Only following when that magenta hair bobbed ever so slightly with a small nod of the woman’s head. Looks like Becky hadn’t been wrong in her early assessment. Without saying a word she commanded the room and it felt like anything that happened in the ring, only happened because she allowed it too. She refocused on the woman who continued to make her irritation towards Becky no secret. 

“I assume you actually know what you’re doing. I don’t want to get yelled at for making some newbie cry and quit on day one.” 

“How ‘bout you stop flappin’ yer gums and find out yerself.” The words had barely left Becky’s mouth when the blonde rushed at her, faster than anyone she’d ever been in the ring with. If Becky hadn’t known where she was before, this would have been a wakeup call. This wasn’t some random opponent who’d decided to be a wrestler because they thought it would be fun. This was an athlete at the top of their game that was relentlessly striving to push themselves further, each new personal record never good enough. There wasn’t any warm up, Becky had to immediately go all out to keep up with the blonde. Working hard to counter every offensive move that came her way. She kept waiting for an opening. Playing the defensive as she felt the other woman get increasingly irritated until she finally made a mistake and ended up on the mat with Becky sitting atop her hips and holding her down. “You finished?” 

Becky had been in the ring with a lot of men in her time wrestling and she couldn’t remember ever feeling such strength. The blonde’s hips bucking her off like she weighed nothing. As they both scrambled back to their feet and they looked to continue their impromptu match a sudden booming voice froze them both in place. “Enough Charlotte.” Without even turning to look Becky somehow knew who that voice belonged to. 

She raised an eyebrow at an actual growl from the blond- Charlotte evidently. Becky watched the clearly much larger woman and the woman still sitting casually on the turnbuckle have some sort of silent argument. It would be impossible but they seemed like they were having a full-on conversation through their body language alone. Her curiosity about the mystery woman rising when Charlotte backed down and seemed to physically shrink from her steely gaze. 

Becky didn’t immediately drop her guard. Watching as this Charlotte walked to the ropes and once again opened them up for her. Purposefully avoiding her gaze and making it clear she wasn’t happy to be doing the same action after Becky had gotten the better of her. She was more than a little confused with all the odd behavior but decided it probably would be best to go find Mr. Regal’s office. Ducking under the ropes but not without giving Charlotte a little wink. Grinning a little when she could see the anger the blonde was just holding back. 

Becky went over to grab her bag from where she’d dropped it. She’d kept her goal so far, still smiling despite the odd welcome. When she straightened back up she noticed that most of the group had already gone back to focusing on the ring where Charlotte had been joined this time by the pale woman with raven hair. Wrestling with a speed and ferocity you rarely saw outside of an actual match with real stakes involved. 

“Don’t mind them.” Becky jumped at the noise and whirled around to see that the side ponytail wearer had made her way off the apron and was standing with a smile of her own. Far more inviting that what she’d received from the blonde. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” 

“It’s fine. Jus’ maybe get a collar and put a bell on it.” Becky knew the joke wasn’t that funny but for some reason this dark haired, naturally gorgeous Latina laughed like she was an actual comedian. 

“With that attitude and humor, you’ll fit in just fine here.” 

Becky was glad someone seemed to be on her side. But she really wanted to know, “What’s your name?” 

“Oh gosh! I forget sometimes. I’m Bayley.” Her hand held out with a bright smile behind it. 

Becky reached out to grab a hold of Bayley’s hand. She found a source of steady warmth the moment they made contact. There was just something naturally calming about the other woman and Becky found herself momentarily lost in kind, endless eyes. The Irish wrestler felt the need to do something with her free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear out of reflex. “Becky.” She replied before her eyes noticed something over Bayley’s shoulder. The one she’d now internally dubbed ‘Stormy Eyes’ on account of the storm she felt in her chest at this very moment. Piercing eyes watching her intently, a hint of something glinting inside that made the storm intensify. 

“Don’t worry about her.” Bayley must have followed her eyesight which allowed Becky to finally ignore Stormy Eyes. “Let me help show you around. My first day here I got lost and walked past the right door at least three times.” 

Becky thanked her and Bayley began to lead her away from Stormy Eyes. She didn’t turn around to see but Becky swore she could feel those eyes watching her leave. “Thanks again. Fer more than just showin’ me around. Hadn’t planned on makin’ an enemy so soon.” 

“Who? Charlotte?” Bayley laughed and Becky felt like she was missing some context. “Don’t take it personally. She likes to think she’s our front line of defense and takes that job too seriously some times.” 

“So, she’s just like this with all newcomers. I’m not special?” Becky asked with an exaggerated pout. 

Bayley chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that. You’re one of the only other wrestlers I’ve seen get the better of her when she actually starts trying.” She said it so casually and matter of fact that Becky had to believe it was the truth. “That’ll probably sting her pride for a while but she’ll eventually warm up to you.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but that’s an Irish accent, right?” 

“Born and raised. Been wrestlin’ since I was old enough to across Europe.” 

“Well, on behalf of the poor reception you got, let me welcome you to the States.” 

Becky’s smile grew at the genuine friendliness of Bayley. She’d barely been around the woman for a few minutes and felt like she’d been lucky to find her. Finn was bound to be busy with his own work on the WWE main roster so she’d be well off to try and make some new friends. 

“Can I give you a hug? If that makes you uncomfortable just say. Paige likes to joke I’ll make any excuse to cuddle up on someone.” Bayley laughed a little at her own joke and despite not knowing who this Paige was, Becky found herself laughing a little too. 

“Well I’m not going to say no to a beautiful woman wanting to touch me. But...” Becky hesitated for a moment before she looked into Bayley’s eyes, finding only openness and understanding in them. She normally would never divulge this information so quickly but staying near Bayley felt like a warm, comforting blanket that chased away the bad experiences. “I’m gay.” 

“Oh...” 

There it was. The fake geniality that always came before understanding set in and she left like they all did. It was inevitable. Becky already conceded and closed her eyes so as not to see the disgust and betrayal enter Bayley’s eyes. 

“I was worried you were going to say you’re actually a serial killer or something. Thanks for telling me though. I know how hard it can be keeping something like that a secret. Was that a yes to the hug then?” 

Becky blinked but played it cool. “Sure.” And suddenly she had a woman with arm’s like anacondas wrapped around her. It should have felt weird but it felt almost natural to have Bayley hugging her close. Like a cabin built far in the woods with a roaring fire she’d never known existed. 

She had half a mind to pull Bayley back when she began to detach but held herself back. “Now let me show you where Regal’s office is. Don’t worry about it though. All he’s gonna do is wish you good luck and tell you to follow the rules. Beyond that, whatever you get out of this place is up to you.” 

“Long as I can get better at wrestling, I’m happy.” Becky said. 

“Then I’d say you’re in the right place.” 

Bayley took a few small detours to show Becky where the locker room was as well as the medical wing that had rehab facility available to them 24/7 and an Olympic size pool. Needless to say, this place was as impressive as advertised. They continued to talk as they walked. Discovering a mutual love of Futurama and Amy Winehouse, Becky lending Bayley one of her earbuds as they went back and forth suggesting new songs the other might like. Becky couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such easy, carefree fun and fifteen minutes passed in what felt like five at most. 

“Ok, we should probably start procrastinating so Regal doesn’t think his recruit didn’t show.” 

Becky felt a stab of disappointment that this had to end but they’d see each other again soon. “You sure yer not jus’ tryin’ to get rid of me?” She joked. 

“You’d probably be better off getting rid of Side Pony there.” 

Becky could swear she heard Bayley growl low in her throat. “Fuck off Shayna.” 

“Woah, woah, woah! That’s bad language for you Bayley. Be careful. Wouldn’t want that bitch of yours to clean your mouth out with soap.” 

Becky turned to look at this newcomer and immediately didn’t like her. If not for her treatment of Bayley, then for her general asshole attitude. Wearing all black from the leather jacket down to the jeans and heavy black combat boots. She was someone who really wanted you to know they’re a badass. Just the type of bully personality Becky enjoyed taking down a peg. “Did you order a bad 80’s villain with an inferiority complex Bayley? Or is this jus’ an extra from one of those Matrix movies?” 

This Shayna woman immediately turned her shark like eyes onto Becky. Her nostrils quickly flaring before a confident grin spread across her face to the point of arrogance. “How cute.” 

“Shayna.” Bayley’s voice held a stern warning and she glared daggers at the dangerous looking woman. Becky was a little shocked by how quickly Bayley went from caring and compassionate to almost baring her teeth at this woman. For a split-second Becky was actually a little fearful at the change but almost as quickly as that a wave of calm cascaded down her body and she somehow knew that nothing bad would happen. She knew that fact should give her pause, but couldn’t find it in her to question it right now. 

“Come on Ponygirl. If the meat wants to play let her play.” 

“We’re leaving.” Bayley said to Becky. 

“Spoilsport. Always backing away without your stupid Boss around.” 

Becky was shocked by how quickly Bayley whirled around at Shayna with fury in her eyes. “Watch your mouth. You’re lucky we allow your little band of jokers to still be here. Unless you forgot what happened last time you tangled with the Boss.” 

Shayna’s mouth twisted with anger and she looked ready to murder. “You and your worthless family have no idea what’s coming your way.” 

“If it’s coming from you, then we know it will fail anyway.” 

“Watch your back.” Shayna warned as she turned to begin walking away. “And you should probably keep your distance if you don’t want to get caught up New Meat. That is the only warning you’re going to get. Think hard.” 

“Don’t need to think that hard about it.” Becky called after the retreating woman. “What the hells her deal?” She directed at Bayley. 

“Shayna just doesn’t like when people actually stand up to her.” Bayley explained vaguely. 

“What happened between her and Regal?” The Irish wrestler asked. 

“Huh?” True confusion written on Bayley’s face. “What are you talking about?” 

“You said she’d tangled with the boss, I just assumed it was Regal... Was it Triple H? Or Steph? Or Vince?” Becky rattled off trying to guess correctly but obviously not from the look on Bayley’s face. 

It took a little but it all clicked together in Bayley’s mind. “Oh! Don’t worry about that. We still need to get you to Regal’s office. Sorry I let her distract me.” 

“It’s ok... Seems like you two ‘ave history.” 

“History that doesn’t need to be examined right now. Come on. His office is pretty close.” 

Becky dropped the subject since it seemed pretty clear Bayley didn't want to talk about it right now. The meeting went well and was basically exactly what the other woman told her it would be, but she couldn’t help thinking about their encounter with Shayna and what that all meant. But worst of all she couldn’t get damn Stormy Eyes out of her mind. It was almost driving her insane. All she’d heard from her was two words and Becky wished she could hear more. She may have even imagined what her name would sound like leaving those lips but quickly shut that thought line down before the meeting with William Regal became extremely uncomfortable. 

Atop her turnbuckle throne Sasha Banks regarded the newcomers retreat with calculating eyes. Watching as she’d shook hands with Bayley and catching the subtle shift of the air that brought a fresh scent her way. She’d been keeping an eye on the woman from the moment she’d walked in the doors. Regarding her with a careful curiosity that had served them all well in the past. 

“Why’d you send Bayley after her?” 

Sasha broke her gaze at the woman’s back and looked down to see Zelina Vega staring up at her from the ring apron. She sent the small woman a soft smile that was meant to calm the anxiety she felt radiating off the young one. “We don’t have to be rude just because she isn’t like us.” 

“I’m not being rude!” Zelina pouted and stomped her foot on the apron. 

Sasha smiled at the little tantrum and raised an eyebrow. “What do you call it then?” Zelina continued to pout and Sasha didn’t even have to put in any effort to know what she was feeling. They’d gotten here early today and had already put in quite a bit of work so far. Not to mention that Zelina had been training with Charlotte who barely understood the concept of holding back in training. She had to be exhausted which would explain her temper flaring. “Come here _mi_ _muñeca_ _.”_ Grabbing hold of the Latina’s luscious brown hair and letting the compliant woman’s head rest gently on her thigh. “We’ll take a break soon.” 

Zelina calmed down the instant Sasha touched her and she quickly found herself nodding to sleep on the powerful thighs beneath her head. Which was especially easy with the tiny little ministrations of Sasha’s fingers on her scalp. 

Charlotte let Alexa take over for her to get in some work with Paige before the break she could feel Sasha was contemplating. She took her time walking to her water bottle. Taking several large gulps of water for her thirsty body and using all this time to try to not think about that little Irish woman who’d left thinking she got the better of Charlotte. It was infuriating and she could feel Sasha’s eyes watching her silently. She always knew when the blonde disagreed with a decision but it wasn’t like Charlotte was all that great at hiding it. Even if Sasha couldn’t get inside her head, she’d still be able to tell pretty easily. All the more infuriating was that she couldn’t even say she wasn’t a tiny bit impressed with the girl. For someone normal she packed a lot of strength in a relatively small package and she knew her stuff. Whoever helped train her wasn’t an idiot. Somehow even more infuriating was the not so tiny part of her that had enjoyed their little match far more than she wanted to admit. It had been a long time since someone really challenged her in those circumstances. 

She made her way back to the ring and automatically stood at ringside on Sasha’s left side like she always was. 

“You’re mad.” 

Charlotte squeezed her eyes closed and breathed deeply. She knew Sasha was going to say something but she could have not said it in such a factual tone. Sometimes she really hated not being able to hide anything from the woman. “You didn’t let us finish.” 

Sasha smirked but didn’t take her eyes off Alexa and Paige working in the ring. “You were getting mad. You get sloppy when you get mad. When you get sloppy you risk all of us.” 

“You know I wouldn’t go that far. I’m bigger than her. It's not weird that I’d be stronger than her.” Charlotte argued back as her eyes stayed locked on the wrestling in front of them. 

“I didn’t ask for your reasoning.” Sasha with calm authority that had Charlotte immediately stiffening her posture even more. Sasha was worried her spine might snap from how stress was on it. She knew the other woman well enough to know she didn’t mean to threaten them. She’d probably only had such a strong reaction because of her own awareness of the newcomer creating a little anxiety in Charlotte. They’d been together longer than anyone else in her family and it was a lot harder to hold back for the blonde than the others. “Just be a little more careful Charbear. I don’t want you exposing us to everyone who walks by you don’t like.” 

“Its not that...” Charlotte started but realized halfway through she’d already screwed herself.

Sasha couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she heard the unsaid words. “What is it then?” 

“Don’t make me say it.” Charlotte pleaded but she knew Sasha wouldn’t let her get away with that. Sighing heavily and crossing her arms dramatically. “She was just staring at you...” 

“Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte.” Sasha dragged it out as she gleefully played with her easy prey. Charlotte’s hothead got her in a lot of trouble but Sasha wouldn’t have her any other way. “Jealousy isn’t your color.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Don’t try and lie to someone you can’t lie to. I’m not mad. As you well know I enjoy watching you get flustered.” 

“Which might explain why I continue to get jealous. You ever heard of positive reinforcement? Why would I stop getting jealous when I know what’s coming my way tonight?” 

Sasha rolled her eyes but couldn’t deny the blonde’s words. She was looking forward to reminding Charlotte exactly why she shouldn’t be jealous but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun. “We’ll see about that.” 

When Sasha called for an end to their morning training session Alexa wasted no time running over to Sasha and standing on the bottom turnbuckle between her long legs. “How did I do? I was working on those submissions you taught me this weekend.” Making no attempt to hide how shamelessly she leaned into Sasha for contact and preening like she’d won a grand prize when the woman ruffled her hair and played with the blue dyed ends that she’d added last week. 

“I don’t really remember much teaching going on this weekend but I’ll certainly take the credit.” Sasha said in a soft voice as she gave the tiny blonde the attention she obviously was craving. 

Charlotte couldn’t stop an audible snicker at Alexa’s clinginess. 

“Do you have something to say?” Alexa asked with a sharp edge. 

“Nothing at all puppy.” Charlotte replied cheekily. The intended effect of Alexa getting angry was easy to achieve. She loved riling up the small blonde because of just how cute the angry pixie could get. 

“I told you to stop calling me that just cause I’m the youngest. Sasha, get her to stop.” 

“Doesn’t want to be called a puppy but goes crying to momma on instinct.” Charlotte whispered just loudly enough that the others hearing would easily pick it up. 

Sasha sighed. She was annoyed by these women on a daily basis but she honestly wouldn’t want it any other way. Her family may be a little dysfunctional but at the end of the day they had each other's backs no matter what. 

Alexa was about to respond to Charlotte and continue the back and forth when she was shocked with the feeling of cold water poured down her back. 

“Sorry Lexie. You looked like you needed a cold shower.” Paige said with dry sarcasm as she wiggled the now empty water bottle in Alexa’s face. 

Sasha preemptively wrapped one of her legs around Alexa before she rushed into the fight Paige clearly wanted to start. If there was anyone who matched Charlotte’s ceaseless lust for combat it was certainly her. “Keep it civil you two. If I have to get up and stop you today, you’ll be regretting it in a week.” 

Becky breathed a sigh of relief when she Mr. Regal finally let her go and went to scope out the gym once again and check out the weight machines. She wasn’t going just because there was a chance she could see Stormy Eyes again. That had absolutely nothing to do with it. She’d blame her own internal dialougue for not noticing the trio of men she’d walked by in the hallway. 

“Hey, hey! Where are you going little lady?” One of them asked with a midwestern drawl. “You need help finding your way around?” 

“Thanks, but I’ve got it.” Becky tried to be polite but calling her a ‘little lady’ had already started him off on a very low note. 

“You sure? This can be a confusing place at first.” 

“I’m sorry. Did I not say I’ve got it? I can repeat it if you need it.” Becky walked up to the blonde man and was happy when he help his hands up. 

“No need to get angry girl. I’m just having fun here.” 

“Leave her be Dean.” 

“Come on Seth. It’s all in fun.” 

The one who was apparently called Seth gave Becky a warm glance. “Sorry for him. He’s not exactly good with the whole talking thing.” 

“I can tell. It’s gonna get him punched one day.” Becky said. 

“Much as I’d love to see that, please don’t. Dean is just being a crybaby because the girl he likes doesn’t want the first thing to do with him.” 

“Fuck you! Renee is just playing hard to get.” 

“Both of you, shut up.” The third finally spoke up and uncrossed his heavily tattooed arms. “She’s doesn’t need either of you.” At the look of annoyance Seth shot him the large man just tapped his nose and a second later Seth’s eyes grew large. He turned to Becky with a pleasant, nonthreatening look on his face and she felt far more comfortable with this man than the others. “I’m sure Bayley is more than enough of a welcome. I’m Roman.” He said and held his large hand out for Becky to shake. 

“Becky. Nice to meet you.” Becky stopped as her mind caught up to what he’d said. “How’d you know Bayley showed me around?” 

“Oh... We saw you two walking around earlier.” Roman answered quickly. 

Becky accepted the plausible answer and said a quick goodbye to the trio. She wasn’t sold on either Seth or Dean, but Roman seemed like an actual decent human being. She’d trust his judgement on the other two for now but saved her ability to change that judgement. 

The bag on her shoulder was light but she’d now been carrying it for quite a while. The strap was starting to uncomfortably dig into the bone. Becky made a beeline for the locker room Bayley had shown her so she could find a secure place to set it down. Opening the door and quickly walking towards an unclaimed locker. 

“Hey there New Meat. How’s the first day treating you?” 

Becky kept smiling as she turned to see Shayna flanked by two women, she could only assume were her little soldiers. She’d be upset that she’d somehow made more enemies and it wasn’t even the end of her first day but these three didn’t seem like they were giving her another option. “All the brighter now yer here Shayna. Glad to see you actually ‘ave friends.” 

“I hate her already Shayna.” The taller one of Shayna’s two cohorts said as she eyed Becky up with disdain. 

“Quiet Jess. I wanted to give you one more chance. You don’t even have to join us.” 

“Oh, thank the gods.” Becky interrupted dramatically. 

Shayna sneered and her hands tightened into fists but she held herself back. “Like I was saying. You don’t have to join us. Just stay away from the Boss’ crew and we’ll consider you neutral. I’m offering you a free pass and if you were smart, you’d take it.” 

“No one ever accused me of being smart. Not goin’ to start happenin’ today.” Becky’s smile remained in place as it had all morning. “Is this all some sort of weird hazin’ thing yer on? Cause this is gettin' a li’l ridiculous.” 

“You know I almost feel bad for you. You’ve got no idea what’s happening and you just made yourself an enemy you really didn’t need.” 

“Ok then. Can this be over already? You all are really borin’.” Becky said honestly. She really did just want to go train. She hadn’t come this far for petty squabbles. Without waiting for another brilliant retort from Shayna or her cronies Becky walked past them and out of the locker room. She didn’t exactly trust them knowing where her stuff was so she’d made sure to take her bag. Wasn’t ideal, but she’d just have to keep it in her eyesight in the gym. Small price to pay for ensuring her things weren't messed with. 

Bayley reentered the gym just a few minutes after the group all took a break. Which for them meant vying for the closest spots to wherever Sasha sat down. Apparently Alexa was overcompensating for being the newest member of their family like always and was selfishly taking up residence on Sasha’s lap. Charlotte and Paige on her left doing some light cooldown workouts, staying still always seemed like a problem for those two. Zelina had been lazily watching the two workout- not exactly the worst way to spend her time but she’d jumped up when she realized Bayley was coming back. 

She held her arms out in silent invitation and Zelina wasted no time indulging in a Bayley hug. The two hadn’t been close initially but it wasn’t hard to find common ground as the only ones who spoke fluent Spanish. She’d be lying if they’d never used that to their advantage against the others but it wasn’t their fault if the others refused to learn. “You’re in a needy mood today.” 

Zelina broke the hug and wrapped their hands together. “Next week is a full moon. I’m doing better than usual.” Pulling them back over to the group and forcing Bayley to sit down so she could claim the free lap. “And it’s not like you’re going to complain.” 

Bayley rolled her eyes and let Zelina lean back into her body to relax. She could feel Sasha’s eyes watching her and could feel the silent question ringing in her mind. “She’s not a threat to us.” 

“I didn’t ask if she was.” Sasha said calmly. 

“I know.” Bayley said before raising her voice and looking over at the tall blonde trying to pretend she wasn’t listening. “That was for Xena over there. You’d probably like her.” 

Charlotte scoffed and continued to keep the blood flowing in her legs with some effortlessly graceful jump rope. “That’ll happen the day she’s stronger than me. In other words, never.” 

“Whatever Charlotte. Becky was nice and she even told Shayna off.” Bayley revealed before she realized what she’d said and felt Sasha’s intensity rise. 

“Shayna?” Was all Sasha had to say and Bayley was telling her everything. 

“She didn’t try anything.” Bayley started off with, knowing that getting that out of the way first would help alleviate some of Sasha’s natural worry. “She mouthed off like normal, Becky told her off and we went our separate ways. No claws or blood this time.” 

Sasha listened as Bayley went on about this Becky girl. The girl who’d actually got the better of Charlotte. It was rather impressive. More so now that she heard how she’d talked to Shayna. Anyone who could piss off the dangerous woman wins some easy points with her. There was one other thing she noticed in the way Bayley spoke and she couldn’t help but grin. “You seem a little infatuated Bayley. Should I be getting worried?” 

“What? No. That’s not.. She’s cool. We’re gonna schedule a Futurama marathon.” Bayley rushed to reassure Sasha but couldn’t stop the light blush on her cheeks. “Becky’s nice but she’s not family.” 

“Relax. I’m not going to get mad at you for making friends out of our circle. Just be smart.” 

“Would it be so bad-” Bayley started. 

“We aren’t going down this road.” Sasha’s word was always the last word and Bayley knew when to not fight. “This isn’t just me either. The other two agree with me. Keeping our secret to as few people as possible is the only way we can stay safe.” 

“Yeah... I know.” Bayley conceded. And that was that. She knew when Sasha was done with a topic and pushing this one further would only lead to an argument. 

Becky made it back to the gym and breathed a sigh of relief that she’d managed to remember Bayley’s directions from earlier. She couldn’t help it if her eyes automatically found Bayley amongst the large group she’d seen earlier, but quickly had to look away and hide the blush on her cheeks. Becky wasn’t opposed to public displays of affection, even between friends, but seeing Bayley and Stormy Eyes with two beautiful women in their laps that couldn’t be closer if they tried had her chest tightening. This helped explain why Bayley was so understanding earlier. But Becky didn’t want to assume anything and Bayley had been too nice to avoid her now because she was a bit uncomfortable. She took a moment to steel herself and kept smiling while she walked towards the group. The storm was back. 

“Hey Bayley! T’anks again fer showin’ me around earlier. You didn’t ‘ave to do that and I appreciate it.” Becky kept her focus on Bayley even though she could feel those eyes on her again. 

“Don’t mention it. You should really thank Sasha though.” Bayley smiled as Zelina shifted on her lap to get a better look at Becky. “She wanted me to make sure you had a good guide.” 

“Sasha? Well, I’ll have to thank her too.” 

Sasha was sure her ears would be twitching if they could like this. Hearing her name come from this girls' lips stirred a feeling in her very being that she hadn’t felt in some time, and never with someone who wasn’t one of them. It was hard to not watch this woman. She was clearly tough and had no problem calling out Charlotte, who could be pretty imposing when she wanted, but at the same time she seemingly rivaled Bayley’s boundless positivity and kindness. Becky intrigued her, that was for sure. 

“You can do that right now if you want.” Bayley said. “She’s right over there.” 

Becky’s eyes followed the direction of Bayley’s pointed finger and her breath momentarily caught in her throat. Sasha. The name fit her; it demanded respect and it sounded just as beautiful as she was. It wasn’t the beauty that held her attention though. It was those damn eyes. Like she could see everything. “Thank you fer sendin’ her Sasha.” 

Sasha’s ears caught the Irish woman’s heartrate jump when they locked eyes again and tried to dull her senses. Normally she’d feel no guilt using her natural gifts but considering Bayley liked the girl she actually felt a twinge of guilt at invading what Becky assumed was her privacy. “You’re welcome.” 

Becky wished she’d say more but she was mad at herself for thinking like this about a woman who might be taken already. “Well... I’m obviously a bit lonely as the newbie. Could I maybe join in wit’ yer group fer the day? I wouldn’t mind gettin' another crack at Ms. Carolina o’er there.” 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Charlotte said as she tried to stare down the Irish woman who’d challenged her again. She didn’t want to admit it, but the tenaciousness of Becky was starting to grow on her just a little, tiny bit. 

“I like her. Her accent is fun and she’s not horrible to look at.” Alexa stated bluntly, garnering a few snickers from the other women and Becky even more confused about the relationship she had with Sasha. 

Paige shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t really care and Zelina said, “Bayley likes her. That’s good enough for me.” 

Sasha knew they’d ultimately default to whatever she wanted but she never liked making a decision without checking in with the group. “I think that’s a yes,” she spoke. The newcomers smile was infectious after she said yes and Sasha felt a smile of her own come out to respond. 

Sasha loved routine. It made things predictable and safe. Becky wasn’t routine but maybe that was what her family needed. Hopefully she’s right. 

* * *

_**Coming up next episode: The full moon draws closer and Becky starts to get a little suspicious of certain members of the pack.** _

And here's a picture of my puppy just because the world kind of sucks right now and we could all use some cuteness in it

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That's over now. First off, I'll just ask you to leave a kudos if you actually liked this insanity and leave a comment too. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I've got plans for some our character list to expand by a few already but if anyone really would like a particular wrestler to be added in I will try my best to bring them in at some point. 
> 
> We'll learn more about Sasha and how her pack works soon so if you have any questions and I don't answer them it probably means that it will be explained soon. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope had some fun while you were here.


End file.
